


Leaving

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is leaving for war. He and Isaac spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

"I can’t believe they’re sending you away again."

Chris sighs, tightens his arm around Isaac’s waist. 

"You knew it was a possibility." He points out.

"I know that," Isaac snaps. He turns in Chris’s arms so that they’re face to face and buries his face into his neck. "I just don’t want you to go."

"Me either," Chris admits, pulls Isaac face to his so he can kiss him. 

When they pull away to breathe, Isaac has tears in his eyes. One falls, and Chris uses his thumb to wipe it away. “Don’t cry, baby. We have tonight, and I’ll be home in eight months.” 

Isaac smiles at him, small and watery, but it’s there. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Chris has a ring in his side drawer, ready to prove to Isaac just how much he loves him. But that’s for tomorrow.

Isaac wipes at his eyes, laughs a little bit. “No more tears,” he declares. “If it’s my last night with you for eight months, I’m going to make it worthwhile.”

"Yeah?" Chris says, smirks because Isaac is already crawling on top of him and reaching for his mouth.

Their lips meet in a kiss, Isaac’s mouth moving desperately with his, so Chris slows the kiss down, makes it softer. 

"We have all night," he whispers against Isaac’s mouth. 

"I want you now." Isaac whispers back, reaching down to cup Chris’s half-hard cock through his sweats and squeeze.

Chris’s head falls back, and Isaac directs his attention to his neck. “Fuck, Isaac.”

"That’s the idea." Isaac grins, sitting up so he can pull his shirt off.

They undress swiftly, and then Isaac is pushing him onto his back to straddle him and rub their cocks together. 

Isaac kisses him as they grind, and it’s nice. Chris likes kissing, likes feeling Isaac’s mouth against his, how they fit together seamlessly.

Chris knows he could spend hours just kissing Isaac because he has, during the early stages of their relationship they’d lie on the couch, or at the park and kiss until it got dark and their lips were swollen. 

"Lube," Isaac requests, breathing heavily.

Chris passes him the bottle, and Isaac sits up, squirts some onto his fingers and reaches down to press a finger against his own hole. It goes in smoothly, and before long another joins it. 

"Let me," Chris croaks, because fingering Isaac is one of his favourite things to do; Isaac moans so sweetly when he’s being scissored, and the way his hips move when Chris massages his prostate is something to behold. 

Still, Chris runs one finger along Isaac’s pucker, dips one finger in to the first knuckle before taking it out. 

"Stop teasing me," Isaac says through gritted teeth, then moans because Chris just pressed two fingers into him swiftly, hitting his prostate.

"This how you want it?" Chris asks, moving his fingers slowly, pausing every few thrusts to rub at Isaac’s prostate.

Isaac shakes his head. “Want your cock.” 

"Where? In your mouth?" 

Chris’s hips jerk involuntarily, a bead of pre-come forms at the tip of his dick. 

"In my ass," Isaac whimpers. "Want you to fuck me ‘til I can’t remember my own name." 

"What’s the magic word?"

"Please!" Isaac begs. 

Chris lubes up his cock quickly and Isaac lifts up helpfully, so the head of his cock is at Isaac’s hole, just edging in.

Isaac sinks down until his ass is flush with Chris’s thighs. His mouth is open in rapture, face flushed down to his chest and his legs are trembling slightly. 

When he lifts up, Chris grabs his hips, mostly to anchor himself because Isaac feels so good, hot, tight and wet around his cock. 

"I’m gonna miss this," Isaac says, rolling his hips down on Chris. "When you’re gone, I’m going to think about this; you, us, together. Gonna fuck myself on our dildo, gonna come on it, thinking about your cock in me."

"Yeah? Gonna scream my name for me? Fuck yourself on a fake cock, wishing you could have the real thing."

Isaac whines, fists his cock and Chris knows he’s close. He feels like he’s on the edge already, too. 

Suddenly, Chris tightens his grip on Isaac’s hips and bucks his hips up, fucking into Isaac with a delicious force. 

In turn, Isaac makes a high pitched sound and clenches around Chris’s cock. He bounces on Chris’s cock one, two, three times then he stills, comes, choking out Chris’s name. 

It’s that sound that makes Chris come, combined with the feel of Isaac’s asshole fluttering around his cock. 

Isaac collapses onto his chest, fits his head into the crook of his neck while he gets his breathing under control. 

Chris pulls out with a wince, adjusts them so Isaac’s back is to his chest and pulls the covers over them because Isaac gets cold. 

"I’m really gonna miss you," Isaac says quietly, like he doesn’t think Chris will hear him.

Chris places a kiss to his temple and thinks about the ring in his drawer. “I know. Now go to sleep.”

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes. I’m not leaving without a goodbye." 

Isaac shifts closer to him as his breathing evens out. “Love you,” he says sleepily. 

"I love you too, baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
